Broken
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: Kagome was sold to the village of "La Fiero Bestia" her life changes. Ten years later she's out for blood. Join her on a story of pain, love, and loss. A story that should never be told. -SAD STORY!-
1. Prolonge

My life story is one that no one should hear, but I will tell you anyway. My name is Kagome Higurashi. After being taken to the village of "La Fiero Bestia." A horrible village where they train you from dawn to dusk until your bones crack. I was trained to be a killer a hitman or in my case women.

The worst part of it all is that I wasn't kidnapped like most kids there. No I wasn't I was sold. My parents met up with the owner and sold me to this horrible village by the people I trusted by the people I _loved _my parents.

I suppose if I was kidnapped I would be able to sleep peacefully knowing there were people out there that were trying to get me back. But there wasn't… That is why I was so much better than every other kid there. I was sold like a property.

I felt pure _hatred_ for my parents. The first week there I told myself they were lying to me and that my parents loved me and were doing everything in their power to get me back. As weeks past I realized my trainer was telling the truth. The had given me up.

I told myself I was _worthless._ That anger I had turned to hatred and the hatred turned to power. I used this power to be the best. I trained so hard that after ten years of being there I had become the most powerful person in the village. I bested my teacher and left I was on a mission to destroy all those who had hurt me.

I was a naïve ten year old girl when I arrived. Now I am a twenty year old woman with knowledge beyond my years. Follow me on a journey. You shall understand what it's like to be Kagome Higurashi codename Shadow.

Here is my life story of pain, love, and loss. Follow me if you're brave enough too tough out a story like mine. A story where a naïve sweet girl turns into your worst nightmare.

**La Fiero Bestia means The Savage Beast**

**How was it? Loved it hated it? The only way I'll know is if you review! Flames welcome!**


	2. It Begins

**Hey for the first couple of chapters I'll tell Kagome's past and steadily go into the present. Review!**

Ten year old Kagome Higurashi was playing in the road of the village of Edo. Her parents Kou and Kara Higurashi sent her outside because they were in an important meeting with .

Kagome was content here in her little village. She thought she would be in that village forever. Sadly the kamis had other plans for her. She was called inside after an hour. Her parents looked awfully happy.

Later in life Kagome would learn exactly why. As she laid her head down that night she felt even sleepier than normal. The next day she woke up in an attic type of room.

It had one window with bars on it and it was just horrible. She had never been in a place like this. She saw shuffling in the corner of her eye. She turned and looked to see a girl probably a year older than her.

Kagome saw her get up and start walking toward her. "Hello. My name's Amaya." The girl now known as Amaya held her hand out. Kagome stared at it and turned away.

They suddenly heard a door slam open and revealed an old woman with a hard face in her hand she held a bamboo stick. Behind her was another old woman, but instead of a hard mean face she held a nice gentle face.

Kagome saw the girl Amaya bow quickly on the floor as if this woman was her master. The woman smiled at her. "Good Amaya." She then turned to Kagome and snarled "Have you no respect girl! Bow to your betters!" She raised the hand that held the bamboo stick to hit her, but the old lady with the kind face quickly stepped in front of her.

She like Amaya bowed on the floor before standing back up and saying "Please mistress Takeda! You must understand! The girl is new here she hasn't a clue what to do!" The woman now known as Ms. Takeda snarled in the old woman's face and said "How will she learn unless taught!" she pushed the kind old woman out of the way and raised the bamboo stick again.

"On your knees girl!" Ms. Takeda yelled, but Kagome was not to be ordered around she stood and pushed the old woman to the side and made a mad dash for the door. She ran out and found herself in a hallway not knowing where to go she wildly looked for a place to hide until they passed then she would escape.

Sadly Kagome didn't know where to go. Suddenly a screen slid open and a woman in her teens quickly ushered her in. "Hurry! Before they come." Kagome not wanting to know what would happen if she got caught quickly went into the room.

As soon as the screen slid shut she heard voices. It sounded like men being told to find the child. The woman gave her a smile, but something about it made Kagome have a very bad feeling. The girl stood up and told her "I'll be right back you wait here." Kagome nodded even though with all her heart and soul she wanted to run and get away from this girl.

About five minutes later the girl came back with two men and the evil woman from before. "Is this what you're looking for?" The girl asked boredly. "Hai." The woman nodded her head. "Whatever can I have my money now?" the woman took a few yen out of her kimono and handed it to the girl.

"Restrain her." Ms. Takeda told the two men next to her. They nodded and walked over to her. One grabbed her right arm the other grabbed her left arm. They held her tight enough so she couldn't escape, but not tight enough to hurt her.

They new from experience that the young girl didn't need anymore pain than what Ms. Takeda was about to give her. They both felt really bad for the young girl, but the job paid well and they had to think of they're children and wife first.

They both looked away as Ms. Takeda raised her bamboo stick and struck it hard against the young girl's back. The girl screamed in pain obviously not used to such treatment. It was no secret around the village that the enforcer Ms. Takeda loved the sound of people screaming in pain especially kids.

The man looked at Ms. Takeda and saw that she was smiling through the whole thing. After being hit over twenty times Kagome was ready to die. The horrible old woman smiled down at the girl who was curled up on the floor crying, before walking away.

The men looked at Kagome and decided to give her some advice. "It would be a wise decision if you got in Ms. Takeda's good graces." One said the other nodding in agreement before saying "The first time is always the easiest. She messes with your mind and makes you believe that that was the hardest she would go. Get on her good side and always listen. The next time will be forty times with water." They looked at her sadly one more time before leaving the room.

'Mommy. Daddy. Help me.' Kagome thought desperately before passing out.

**Hey! Another chapter! For those who are wondering Kagome is going to be strong, but she barely got there, isn't used to the pain… yet, and has no hatred because they haven't told her that she was sold here. The name is in Spanish but that's only because I couldn't find the right words in Japanese, but if anyone knows feel free to tell me! Review! Bye! **


	3. Awakening

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy! Well enjoy!**

*******Chapter 3*******

"Hurry! Wakeup, before Mistress Takeda comes!" Kagome blinked her eyes open hoping that it was all a dream, but the stinging on her back alerted her that it was all very real. She sat up quickly wincing in pain as the wounds on her back stung.

She turned towards Amaya and asked, "Amaya why am I here? Where is Here?" Amaya looked down sadly and began explaining, "Your family sold you to this village. You have to be trained to become an assassin. I have to warn you it will be hard." Kagome stared at her in shock before speaking, "You lie! My parents would never sell me!"

Amaya gave her a sympathetic look and opened her mouth to speak, but the door to the room slammed open and in walked Takeda. Quick as lightning Amaya was on the floor on her knees. Kagome remembering the pain and the two men's advice quickly got in the same position.

Takeda smiled down at her thinking she'd broken her. Little did she know Kagome was a fighter and though she was only ten years old she was far from broken. "Hmm Pathetic after one whipping she gives up." Takeda turned to talk to the kind lady from before when Kagome stood up head down and hands curled into fists at her side.

"I haven't given up! You just wait! Once my father finds you you'll be in a world of pain!" Expecting to be whipped again Kagome was surprised when Takeda threw her head back and laughed. "You think your family cares about you? You miserable little brat! They sold you to me! They cared more about money then their own little girl."

Takeda crouched down, grabbed Kagome's chin, and turned her head towards Amaya before saying, "Amaya's your only family now." She hissed throwing Kagome's head away from her as Kagome fell to the floor. Takeda turned and left letting the lady she was with do the rest.

The kind old woman bent to Kagome's level much to the protests of her legs and said, "Follow me and I'll explain everything." Kagome nodded and followed after the old woman glad to finally be able to understand what was going on.

*******Chapter 3 Over*******

**I know it's short, please don't kill me! I wanted to update this really bad so I came up with this. I know I know it's short, but the next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow! PLEASE! REVIEW! I'll give you a cookie! =) Review! **


End file.
